The present invention generally relates to a work bench which can also function as a tool support stand. Work benches and tool support stands are well known but typically separate products. Work benches come in many shapes and sizes but generally do not easily support most power tools that are intended to be mounted. Workbenches tend to have a large wide flat surface upon with a user can work on a project. They can have fixed or adjustable legs and may be stationary or transportable. By contrast, tool support stands generally employ a top surface which is generally narrow to which a tool, such as a saw, can be mounted and legs to support the stand. These tool support stands come in any number of sizes and shapes, but typically have four legs that are fixed in the support position or can be individually folded or telescoped to a closed position. Some of these known tool support stands also include extendable work surfaces that can be pulled out to make the overall length of the tool stand longer.
Examples of applicant's tool support stands can be found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D623,672 and D549,749.
The difficulty with typical tool support stands is that they can be large and unwieldy. If the legs are fixed in place, it can be difficult to move the tool stand from job to job. This is true even if wheels are provided to roll the tool stand. Folding legs and extendible legs can be cumbersome. Each leg has to be extended or folded out to use the stand and collapsed to transport the stand. Additionally, the tool support stands do not make ideal work benches, the tool support stands are too narrow to truly function as a good work bench.
Another problem with typical tool support stands is that the tool mounted to the support stand has to be removed for storage. The stands leave the tool exposed, there is not place on the stand to store the tools
What is needed is a versatile, multipurpose tool stand and work bench that can be easily and quickly changed from a tool support to a workbench and provide storage for the tool. Additionally, the tool stand and work bench should be compact, but still provide the desired work area when needed.